


Pet Name (?)

by LadyRosa



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Endgame who?, How Do I Tag, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, NOT endgame compliant, Not Infinity War compliant, Pet Names, Stephen is Shooketh, The Author just wants Sleep, Tony is Shooketh, cursing, different first meeting, everyone is alive and well, infinity war who?, magic!, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-18 21:33:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20198509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyRosa/pseuds/LadyRosa
Summary: Soulmate Au where your soulmate’s first pet name for you is tattooed on your arm.And Tony is just annoyed at his soulmate because ‘Douchebag’ is not a pet name and they’re an asshole no matter who they are.





	Pet Name (?)

**Author's Note:**

> An idea made whilst I was under the shower and is now a short fic. I apologize for any mistakes that may be seen because I'm still a little sleepy (yes, even after a shower). Enjoy! 💙

* * *

<strike> </strike> <strike></strike> <strike></strike> <strike></strike> <strike></strike> **Pet Names (?)**

_Typical Soulmate Au where your soulmate's first pet name for you is tattooed on your arm._

* * *

Tony understands that words have the power of moving people, of bring out emotions. Heck, he always loved annoying people with his words but his soulmate mark just... irks him.

The very moment that word just appears on his skin when he turned eighteen, he always wondered why 'douchebag' is a pet name. Isn't that like an insult? His soulmate must be an asshole then.

He covers it up, thinking that maybe his own soulmate would never like him. After all, why would their first pet name for him like that?

Then he meets Stephen Strange. A former neurosurgeon and now the Sorcerer Supreme in the wizarding world. He does medical science, he does magic and he can refill beer (according to Thor).

Now, they're fighting a weird octopus creature from another dimension and Tony just wants this fight to be over with. In comes Strange, helping them after admitting that a student in Kamar-Taj accidentally summoned this.

How it managed to find its way to New York, Tony has no idea but he finds himself staring at Stephen Strange.

Intelligent blue-grey eyes, pale skin that looks like he never went out in the sun, a mouth that can fire back snark as fast as Tony can, and a tall yet lean figure that Tony just wants to climb on and-

_He's such an asshole_, Tony quickly thinks to himself.

With his stupid deep voice that sends shivers in Tony's very soul, his hair styled back with those prominent grey lines that just adds a level of sophistication, his outfit that seemed like there's so many layers and Tony just wants to unwrap them and reveal Stephen-

"Hey, _douchebag_!" who called him a douchebag, he retaliated with a quick and annoyed "_asshole_!".

Tony freezes when he realized just what name Stephen just called him in and when he sees Stephen's wide eyes staring back at him and his mouth agape just cemented the fact that maybe… just _maybe_..

"Wait just a minute-" Tony began to say. "You wouldn't happen to have 'asshole' on your arm, right?"

"...And you having the word 'douchebag' couldn't be possible but-" Stephen continued to stare at him, his cheeks slightly pink.

Tony's eyes widened. "Are you my-"

"Idiot." Came Wong's deadpan voice and Tony whirls around to look at the librarian, who was looking at them in a blank stare. "Stephen, your class is still in session and I do not appreciate being a substitute so that you flirt around with your crush-"

"Wong!" Stephen spluttered and Tony casted his look towards Stephen this time, who seemed really flustered.

Stephen then turns to him with a really shy smile (oh wow that's a new look and Tony finds that really adorable). "I.. I need to go back to Kamar Taj."

"Go on." Tony steps closer to Stephen with a smile. "I can wait. Preferably back in my floor in Compound."

Stephen's eyes scans his face before his smile turned into a half grin. "Very well," He leans down and kisses Tony's cheek quickly. "See you soon, douchebag."

He walks back to Wong, who was already rolling his eyes but Tony didn't care.

"Asshole." He murmurs affectionately.

They do meet that night and talk and it turns out, Stephen really did have '_asshole_' on his wrist and spent his entire life thinking that his soulmate was such a '_douchebag_'. 

Tony thinks he's such a lucky man to meet such an amazing soulmate and pulls the man close, bringing their lips together in a heated kiss before telling Stephen to portal them into his bedroom for something more fun.

He watches Stephen's eyes grow dark with promise and a portal later that quickly shut after they went through, he was on his bed with Stephen looming over him, his hand running down his chest slowly. 

"Better prepare yourself, Mister Stark," Stephen tells him with his baritone voice that just made Tony's length harder. "The Doctor will be in shortly."

Long story short, that was the best sex Tony ever had in his life and he will never let Stephen go ever.

Time would pass with them having numerous romantic dates, more hot steamy sex or lazy soft love making on their bed (Stephen moves in after five months of dating), or just being content with the presence of the other by their side.

They protect each other in the battlefield, trade quips and snarks (which now counted as flirting because wow, Stephen's voice countering his remarks just spurs him on), and Tony would talk, talk about anything and Stephen would listen. 

He once promised to be good because he did express his fear of Stephen leaving him but the man only kissed him reassuringly. 

"Just be yourself. I love you for who you are."

And Tony just thinks he's perfect and he will never let Stephen go.

So more time passes by and things would finally wind down and they would be seen relaxing on the couch with Stephen reading a book and Tony's head on his lap, tinkering with his tablet. Stephen would then run his hand through Tony's hair affectionately and Tony would reach up and mess up the man's hair himself, his lover chuckling fondly before placing a loving peck on the word on his wrist before a lingering kiss on the gold band on his ring finger.

"I love you, douchebag."

Tony grins, tapping the other gold band that was hanging in a small chain around Stephen's neck.

"I love you too, asshole."

**Author's Note:**

> As always, feel free to leave kudos and/or comments! Thank you for reading! 💙


End file.
